


A Memory I Can't Forget

by excusemymind



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excusemymind/pseuds/excusemymind
Summary: Mitch remembers his first kiss with Scott like it was yesterday. In fact, he thinks about it more than he should.





	A Memory I Can't Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was actually my second time writing them and first time posting here, I really really wanted to but I just don't know how to do it precisely. I based this on their first kiss as it says on the book, it's a cute little drabble I guess.

_“Do you need anything, sweetie?” Mitch heard his mom ask from the kitchen. “I’m going to the grocery store.”_

_“No, mom, thanks.” He yelled from his bedroom. Not long after that he heard the footsteps becoming closer and his mom peaked her head on the door._

_“Scott, honey, just make yourself at home, okay? I won’t take long.”_

_Scott nodded politely. “Thank you, Nel.”_

_“Okay then, don’t burn the house down.”_

_“There goes our plan to escape homework.” Mitch said as his mom left._

_The door clicked in the distance, and they were now alone. That wasn’t a problem, they were friends, they were comfortable around each other, their parents were friends, so this really wasn’t an unusual thing. They were best friends too._

_“I know it sucks but I say we just do it already so we can have the rest of the afternoon free.” Scott shrugged._

_“I know, I know… But I just don’t want to.” Mitch complained as he threw himself on his, looking at ceiling._

_“We can do it later then.” Scott suggested and Mitch just exhaled in response._

_For once Scott felt awkward, he was just standing there looking at Mitch not knowing exactly what to do as the silence grew between them. Yes, they shared moments in silence before. they didn’t need words to communicate with each other sometimes. But lately Scott knew something was off, he felt it change._

_He couldn’t point what or when, but he just looked at Mitch differently now, he was curious. His smile did something to his heart, he could feel it beat faster. He caught himself wonder a lot of times what it would be like to touch him, not in friendly way they do, but feel his against his. His hands tracing patterns on his skin, his eyes fixed on his, his mouth close enough to feel his breathing… That was all sorts of weird and new for him, and Scott didn’t know how to deal with it._

_“Are you just gonna stand there like a 6 feet tall lamp?” Mitch had turned his head and was looking at Scott right now._

_“Oh.” Scott tried to erase all of the thoughts he had a second ago, he prayed to not be blushing and ruining everything judging from the suspicious look Mitch was giving him. He sat at the edge of the bed and Mitch focused once again on the ceiling. After a minute of silence, Scott asked. “What are you thinking?”_

_“What were you thinking?” Mitch asked back, catching Scott out of guard._

_“Hmmm… I don’t know. Just some stuff.” He shrugged nervously and looked away, avoiding Mitch’s stare._

_“What do you mean, stuff?” Mitch asked, annoyed. “Can’t you be more vague?”_

_“It’s nothing, just some things I wanted to do.” Scott was starting to get all nervous, he felt trapped and that could go wrong easily._

_Mitch then sat down on the bed, legs crossed and facing Scott. “What is it? Is it fun? I like to do things, especially when I’m bored out of my mind.”_

_Scott had no idea how to answer to that. “I don’t know…I-It could be fun, I guess. That’s what I want to find out, if I’m going to like it or not…” And he said lower, a thought and a confession slipping through his lips. “I’m pretty sure I am.”_

_“What is it? Let’s do it then.” Mitch seemed excited and Scott laughed nervously because he had no idea what was Scott’s plans and he probably wouldn’t agree that fast if he knew, probably wouldn’t agree at all, and that what was eating Scott alive inside, the doubt._

_“I don’t know.” Scott really didn’t want to mess things up but he was so, so, so desperate to kiss Mitch it was making it hard for him to be his reasonable self. “Are you sure?”_

_Mitch nodded again, rolling his eyes. Okay. Scott would do it then, if he thought about it a bit he more he would give up. He just looked at Mitch for a second, admiring his face and keeping this moment for himself, it could all change in a second. He saw Mitch open his mouth to complain again and he went for it, he crossed the space between them leaning his body forward and touching Mitch’s lips with his._

_Whatever Mitch was going to say was left behind after the initial second it took him to realize what had just happened. He didn’t saw that coming, he didn’t even know what he should do. Scott was his best friend and he hadn’t pictured him in any different context besides that. Until now. Scott’s lips against his felt so soft, and Mitch suddenly felt eager. Maybe it took him a bit too long to make his body and mind work together because as quickly as it came, Scott’s lips were fading away from his. In a fast movement Mitch leaned forward, not breaking the kiss yet._

_Scott was surprised, to say the least. He could swore he had fucked things up and Mitch would yell at him as soon as he leaned back and opened his eyes, but in the middle of doing it Mitch reached out and kept the kiss. He placed a hand on Scott’s neck to keep him closer and kiss him some more. It was the kind of unexpected thing that made Scott’s stomach be all over the place, like he could literally throw up butterflies._

_He placed a hand besides Mitch’s leg to keep balance as they slowly and shyly explored their limits, crossing a few of them. Scott parted his lips to catch his breath and Mitch used the moment in advantage to bite his bottom lip and keep it to himself for a second. Scott was barely keeping it together, not only did he finally had the nerve to kiss Mitch but it was the best thing he experienced in his life, he would for sure want more of that. He shifted around on the bed, he couldn’t contain himself, he needed more of Mitch, more of his kisses. He leaned forward so their bodies could be closer, their chests against each other._

_It was all he ever wanted and was enough for a second, Mitch parted the kiss a while after. Scott leaned back and Mitch could see a giant question mark on his face, he was quite nervous. They didn’t know what to say, and it wasn’t needed at the moment. Scott just needed a sign that Mitch would not be mad at him, and when Mitch smiled, blushing and looking down, he knew that they would be okay._

“Mitchy?”

The voice brought him back to earth, Mitch looked at the mirror in front of him and found a pair of blue eyes he was very familiar with.

“C’mon, we have to go. It’s our turn now.”

Mitch turned around on the chair and looked at the blonde standing there, waiting for him. Where did they went wrong? He knew where, and it was bitter to remember. Most of the time he avoided even thinking about that, but sometimes, their memories together would come and haunt him.

Scott extended his hand to Mitch, and he took it. The smile on his face didn’t reach his eyes, but he had to put it on to not raise any questions, Scott knew him very well. The hand holding his would always be there when he need, that thought was comforting, but the rest he wasn’t so sure.

**Author's Note:**

> I love them so much and I wanted the characterization to be on point but I guess that it's just practice or I should give up. I had a few other one shot ideas that I wanted to do but this one took me forever to write so I don't know if I'll make more. PLEASE let me know if you liked it, it means a lot. (to quote Mitch: "I love validation")


End file.
